


Motion Sickness

by 2dsickfics



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Fics [6]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Nausea, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dsickfics/pseuds/2dsickfics
Summary: Peter Parker/Spiderman - Motion Sickness fic from my tumblr.





	Motion Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Vulture boat fight. Kind of a different situation where the ferry takes a good half hour to return to shore and makes our Favourite Boi miserable.

Travel has become a massive inconvenience when it comes to vehicles. Peter never had much trouble with any form of motion sickness before the bite, but the heightened sense of movement now causes him immense discomfort on any form of transportation if he’s there for more than 10 minutes. His equilibrium is sensing every lurch and sway of the water beneath him. He actually has the time to notice now that Tony has left him to return to the docks with the traumatised passengers.

“Stupid spider shit, always going to have a downside.” He’s aware that if the boat keeps shifting the way it has been for the last few minutes he’s going to lose his last meal to the waves. He pulls his mask up halfway, allowing him to breathe more comfortably. It’s taking far longer than he would have liked to return to dry land because he knows his breakfast will be performing an encore if he doesn’t get off  _now_.

He’s not so lucky today, getting caught by his mentor and now leaning over the ship’s railing and breathing shallowly to stave of the inevitable. It - obviously - doesn’t work and he’s heaving beige liquid and chunks of soggy hot-dog into the sea. A few people behind him cringe as he retches again, but he can’t afford the embarrassment of caring. For now, he just needs to get off this boat asap.

As the Ferry reaches land he races onto the concrete and gathers his thoughts for the imminent confrontation with Mr Stark, deciding he’ll go with simple and to the point (and to leave out the seasickness).


End file.
